


Pandoran sun

by Yeeeeeeeeettttt



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Handsome Jack - Freeform, Lilith - Freeform, M/M, MORDECAI - Freeform, Mad Moxxi - Freeform, Mad moxxi/mordecai (real short), Pandora - Freeform, Slow Burn, bloodwing - Freeform, borderlands - Freeform, brick - Freeform, brick/mordecai - Freeform, i wrote this in 2016 and I found it again, roland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 00:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeeeeeeeeettttt/pseuds/Yeeeeeeeeettttt
Summary: Refound this fic I wrote and thought I’d post it.Mordecai is on a strange planet with shitty people may as well make the most of it and hey if he gets rich on the way it’s always a plus. But maybe he could get something more than just loot.





	1. Chapter 1

The bus smelled like Pandora, which was to say it smelled like blood and piss mixed with sweat. Not the best thing to be smelling as you're riding in a bus to a hardly known destination surrounded by people who could tear your limbs off if you so much as looked at them, but hey... That's Pandora for you. Mordecai thought this bitterly as bloodwing squawked into his ear loudly, he gazed at those who inhabited the bus for the time being and was oddly surprised at what he saw. A girl with red hair and blue tattoos sat in a middle seat almost looking bored, across from her a dark toned man sat with his back uncomfortably straight up against the bumpy bus chair he was adorned in old crimson raider gear (which led Mordecai to believe that this guy was some military type figure) and then up the very back was a Brick-shit house of a man who looked upon the rest of the bus intimidatingly as he cracked his knuckles aggressively. 

“Don’t be alarmed.” a girl said coming up on his echo suddenly, Mordecai gripped the seat of his chair in shock but didn't say anything. “I need you to stay calm and don’t let on that anyone is talking to you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Pandora had always been and always would be uncomfortably hot. People who grew up on Pandora tended to not notice the sweltering heat that bombarded the skin and burnt it to a crisp, maybe they had adapted or just gotten used to burn? Mordecai sure as hell hadn't; he hissed inwardly as he slowly hopped off the bus and was hit by a large heat wave, he tugged uncomfortably at his mask, he had half a mind to take the damn thing off but then thought better of it. Grimacing when he heard his bones creak and pop as he stretched his legs Mordecai moved with a practiced slow calculated precision of when he entered a new area. He scanned his surroundings and noticed that all those who were on the bus previously were making the same exit as himself, Marcus (the man who was driving) then proceeded to chuck each of the four adventures that stood on the dusty barren ground a weapon and then looked at them quizzically.

"Pandora is a hard place to live in without people to trust and it's even harder to live in this shit hole once you have that trust because you won't ever want to lose it. If you're all working towards the same goal it will probably be easier to work together to find it first yes? And if you're going to be vault hunters use Marcus munitions." Marcus quipped and then closed the door of the bus and drove off as if that was the punctuation that he needed to finish his sentence.

All four of the now dutifully dubbed vault hunters looked at each other the soldier was the first to speak and break the awkward silence held by the four of them.  
"I'm roland.' he said as he stuck out a hand towards the other three, Mordecai and the girl with the tattoos took it but the intimidating man stayed silent. 

"Lilith." The girl said almost nonchalantly, she didn't offer to shake anyone's hand unlike Roland who was staring at Mordecai expectantly.

"I'm Mordecai and this is bloodwing." He said after a few moments of consideration on whether to trust the people around him. The small voice in the back of his head was screaming at him to run right then and there, get out and find the vault by yourself; but for the first time in his life he pushed that voice aside and stood his ground.

Roland nodded in an official manner, the rest of them turned towards the last remaining member; the large berserker held all three of the gazes almost as if challenging them but after a beat said...

"Brick." Then he turned and walked towards the small town near by.

'Brick? That's his name? No fucking shit.' Mordecai thought before following the man and unholstering his sniper to look ahead quickly.  
As he did this he saw two things; one was a small claptrap unit speeding toward all four of them and two, a bandit car chasing after said claptrap.  
Fuck it was too early for this.


	3. Chapter 3

Kicking the bandits out of fyrestone was easy it was working together with people you barely know and trust, that was the difficult part. They all had different fighting styles that had been formed to look out for one thing; themselves. Brick would charge in punching and brawling with every bandit he could get into his range which was really fucking hard to cover, lilith also rushed ahead but then phased out of everybody's view then she would come back with a blinding flash which had thrown Mordecai off his shot on multiple times now. He heard Roland groan in frustration as he tried and failed to fight with a strategy against the erratic swings of a psycho. But overall he wasn't faring any better than the others; adept as he may be in fighting (which in his opinion he was really fucking good) he always picked off those who were far way while bloodwing killed off any bandits that got too close to him, whereas when working in a group he'd have to watch three other peoples backs while looking out for himself. It was exhausting to say the least.

Somehow they made it to the center of fyrestone with only a few cuts and bruises, Brick scared off the last of the bandits with a loud war cry that even made Mordecai want to run. But once again he resisted the urge and stood his ground; Brick turned round to face the other three vault hunters staring at him and after a second his face split into a grin that stretched out his scar.

"Did you see the way they ran! Pussies." He said between laughs. Mordecai looked at Brick for a second and against his better judgement started laughing along with Brick. He shouldn't be alive right now, he was sure at one point that he was going to get a psycho's axe buried in his side but... No he was lucky and goddamnit for once he would let himself laugh, even if he was laughing at the fact a guy the size of a truck had scared away five bandits with his voice alone.

Roland stood patiently as if waiting for two mens giggles to die down was something he did on a regular basis and hell, Mordecai thought; maybe it was, he knew jack shit about the guy anyway. 

"If your done now?" Roland asked in a tone of voice that sounded like he was a mother scolding two year olds, "the claptrap said that there's a man named Zed here and that he should help us with equipment."

"You're listening to a claptrap? You know every nine out of ten times they're wrong right? " Lilith remarked smirking. 

"I know, that's why I double checked with Marcus." Roland said with a hint of humor in his monotone voice.

Mordecai watched the two bicker as he leaned on a hot pole, he silently observed his fellow 'team members' as they walked around trying to figure out what to do. He noticed that during the bus ride Roland and lilith were the only people that seemed friendly towards each other, of course Mordecai knew why; lilith had been staring at Roland's ass and had been flirting with him ever since she got on the bus. Sadly for her Roland was as oblivious. 

Brick on the other hand was a mystery to Mordecai; he had been watching Brick through his glasses and at no point had he looked like he was going to change his mind and kill the three of them and take the loot for himself which Mordecai considered as a bonus. Mordecai had been weary of Brick the most, with that much muscle usually you don't get the brain as a set, and from what he's seen Brick had no strategy in fighting except for find what's closest and punch it. How he's survived this long was a complete mystery to Mordecai. But for some reason he found Brick... Interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

If all he had to do to get to a vault is menial tasks then he would be rich a lot sooner than he expected.  
But that was depending on if he didn't die by skags first. 

Mordecai thought this as he chucked a grenade over his shoulder while running, uncertain on where it would land but hoping it didn't hit one of his teammates; and by the sound of a gurgling skag and nine-toes screams he had hit his mark. 

"PINKY! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT YOU FUCK!" Nine-toes screamed in his direction as an assault of smg bullets rang throughout the cave and echoed in Mordecai ears. He glanced back to see Roland deploying his turret and aiming it at the skag he and lilith had been fighting off. As he sprinted in the opposite direction of the others he collided with something big and hard. He almost fell flat on his ass if if wasn't for a pair of two strong hands wrapping around his waist and pulling him back onto his feet. Mordecai looked up in embarrassment to see Brick chuckling, his one hand still on his waist making Mordecai very red under his mask. 

"Go find a higher spot or you'll get eaten alive." Brick laughed and pushed Mordecai away from the fighting and then charged head first at nine-toes.

"Idiot" Mordecai muttered to himself as he vaulted up onto a nearby ledge and took aim, with one shot he finished off the last skag which got him the finger from Lilith instead of a grateful thanks. As he moved the scope he saw Brick holding nine-toes in the air with one hand; and with the other he pulled back preparing to strike, Mordecai could see what was about to happen, Bricks brass and metal knuckle busters glinted menacingly in the LED light and after a beat he struck. The only sounds being made was of nine-toes pleas for mercy which fell upon deaf ears, and the crack of nine-toes skull as Brick punched swiftly and adeptly into his ugly face, and just as the plea went silent Brick dropped the man to the ground and started searching for loot.

Mordecai looked round to see Roland looking accomplished as he watched Brick who was still busying himself with chests and Lilith who looked slightly in awe of Bricks strength. Mordecai hopped down from his ledge and shouldered his sniper, he quickly looked over at Lilith and Roland who we're now looking around in boxes for their share of loot. It felt as if they had taken down one of the first major obstacles that prevented them from getting to the vault and Mordecai felt... Relieved.

He followed suit and moved over to one of the larger chests that usually contained guns, as he opened it he was not disappointed; he had found a sniper rifle and two revolvers in pristine condition. He smiled to himself and equipped all three of his new guns.

Maybe they might be able to get to the vault after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Mordecai placed his feet up on the dashboard of the car and leaned back comfortably. Brick grunted in disagreement of mordecai actions but other than that he didn't make any move to stop him from getting dirt and mud on the car. Brick and Mordecai had been sent out on a mission by Roland; and over all it had been a quiet so far which was disconcerting to say the least when you're in Pandora.

"So what's with the pet bird?" Brick broke the silence with such a simple question that immediately mordecai was put on edge.

"What's with the dog paw?" He responded back trying to get the subject off him and trying to hide the genuine curiosity in his voice, to no avail.

"I asked you first." Brick responded relaxing a little and loosening his grip on the wheel. 

Mordecai shrugged and closed his eyes for a minute, bloodwing wasn't a pet, that was for sure. Bloodwing was his best friend, bloodwing was apart of him; people who really know him (which is few) will know he would never go anywhere without blood. They were partners, they were together till the end, Mordecai opened his eyes again he looked up and saw bloodwing; ever present soaring above him. Bloodwing was more than a pet, she was a symbol of freedom for Mordecai; she was always flying, getting away from her problems by just taking off with a beat of her long wings, blood represented freedom for Mordecai, something that was rare to come by in his life. Bloodwing was everything to him.

Of course he didn't say this to Brick, it was too personal, too close. Instead he said "blood's my best friend, I'd kill any sonofabitch that tried to hurt her ." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either. Brick seemed to notice Mordecai not filling in all the details but thankfully didn't comment on him dodging the question. Maybe he wasn't so bad.

"You? What's with the paw?" Mordecai questioned.

Brick smiled at Mordecai then shrugged, "had a dog her name was priscilla, lost her." A look of pain flashed across Bricks face but he did well to hide it, but Mordecai noticed. If Mordecai could be credited for things it would be his aim and how he read people.  
Brick slowed the car to a stop just a few meters away from a large bandit camp.

"Roland said we had to kill the main guy and get out without dying. You got that?" Mordecai nodded and without wasting a second Brick ran off to the entrance of the bandit camp. Mordecai rolled his eyes and adjusted his goggles he ran up to the nearest ledge to set up his sniper, he pulled up his echo and got up Bricks signal.

Mordecai was met with Brick laughing and his heavy breaths, mordecai assumed he was already tearing apart bandits.

"Brick you good?" Mordecai asked through the echo.

"Fucking fine mordy!" Brick replied laughing through the static of his communicator.

Mordy... That was new, he thought as he lined up a bandit that was sneaking up behind Brick.

"One down!" Mordecai yelled triumphantly as he sighted the next bandit.

"You better catch up then! I'm on five!" Brick yelled back as he killed another bandit. " Six!"

They did that for a while, counting kills and showing off for each other. Until thie head bandit came out. It was a psycho who carried a shotgun, nothing Mordecai and Brick couldn't handle, but as Brick finished of the last of the lesser bandits he didn't notice the psycho come out. Mordecai yelled for Brick to move but it was too late, a loud shot rang throughout the camp, mordecai watched as Bricks blood sprayed onto the ground. With deft hands Mordecai swung round to the psycho, with one shot he broke it's shield and as he reloaded bloodwing swooped down and finished the bandit off.

He jumped from his ledge and sprinted to Brick who was laying on the ground, his blood pooling meekly around his stomach. 

"Fuck fuck fuck." Mordecai mumbled as he shoved the last ashin he had on him into Bricks wound. It slowly stitched itself up but Brick had lost a lot of blood and he needed to get to a doctor.

In mordecai's panicked state he barely heard Brick mumble something.

"What is it Brick" mordecai said panicked.

"Twenty bandits... I win." Brick said before passing out with a smile on his lips.   
Mordecai didn't have the heart to tell him he got twenty one


	6. Chapter 6

Driving was never mordecai's strong suit, mostly because he was almost always drunk but also because he was just a terrible driver by instinct, he had always preferred walking; the feeling of solid earth against his feet grounded him. Brick was laying down in the back seat as he sped through the deserts of Pandora trying to find any sign that was familiar and led him back to fyrestone, he just needs to find Zed. Just as he found Zeds echo signal the car came into a dead zone, the signal for his echo dropped out and went dead, he drove for around five more minutes before the car started slowing to a stop.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Mordecai groaned as he looked upon the fuel bar that read zero, he was going to kill scooter. Mordecai looked at Brick who was still passed out, the sun beat down on them both and it didn't take long for Mordecai to start stressing again. He made a list of what was wrong at the moment.

1) Brick might be dying from blood loss  
2) they were in a dead zone so contacting anyone was out of the question  
3) the car is out of fuel  
4) they might die of heat stroke  
5) bandits, skags, rakks and everything on fucking Pandora wants to kill them

Fuck.

Mordecai tried the car once more, but no such luck. He scanned the area for any signs of shade and found a skag den just across from where he was sitting, he pulled his mask from his head and grabbed his two Jakobs revolvers from the side seat where he had dumped all his gear in the rush to help Brick. He glanced back at a very vulnerable Brick and as an afterthought called down bloodwing.

"Look after him alright." Mordecai ordered and then started towards the skag den.

Mordecai counted six skags outside but was sure there would be more inside the den itself. The first skag died before it had a chance to wake up, a shot right between the eyes. Every skag he shot he shot dead center between the eyes, for a moment he was sad Brick couldn't see him get all these kills, he wanted Brick to compliment him on his finesse and accuracy; but he put the thought aside when a skag got too close and scraped his leg with its long claws. Focusing on the task at hand mordecai made short work of the waves of skags, he was glad he took off his mask because it was boiling and he had half a mind to stop and rest. Deciding against that he jogged back over to bloodwing and Brick, Brick didn't look any worse than he had before so Mordecai considered that to be a plus. He slowly shouldered all of Bricks weight ( Mordecai thought he would collapse under Bricks full weight multiple times, seriously was this guy just all muscle?). He half carried half dragged Brick to the cave and once a safe distance in placed him on the ground, mordecai dropped down next to Brick for a short rest, but was back up again as he checked off the imaginary list in his head.

Shade; check.

Next was stopping Brick from dying.  
Mordecai wasn't very good at being a healer, he was usually the one being patched up if he was being honest. But he knew a few things at least, he just needed to look after Brick and see if he can pull through because he didn't actually have any medical supplies, maybe the car had a spare ashin somewhere. Mordecai pondered and decided he may as well check; walking outside was like walking into an oven, it was ten times hotter outside than in the cave and mordecai thought of how much hotter it would be if he had kept his mask on.

He made it to the car and started searching, he found a spare ashin in the glove box, the red liquid filled Mordecai with muffled joy and he ran back to the cave. He sat down in front of Brick and stuck him with the ashin, now it was up to Brick.


	7. Chapter 7

Mordecai was up trying to get his echo to work when Brick woke up. Brick watched as Mordecai got more and more frustrated as time passed and he couldn't get a signal, he watched as mordecai's face turned from worried to angry. His face...

"You're not wearing your mask." Brick stated in disbelief.

Mordecai's head snapped towards Brick, and a wave of relief washed over his features. He walked over to Brick and sat down next to him, but then exhaustively collapsed on the ground instead. Brick laughed at the smaller man's display but said nothing.

"Your a dumbass." Mordecai said without any venom.

"How so?" Brick questioned smiling.

"You got shot." Mordecai replied still laying on the cave floor, Mordecai gazed up, the stalactites held fast the roof of the cave as if afraid they would fall.  
Brick laughed mordecai's comment but nodded, 

"I did get shot." He quipped back.

They didn't talk after that, both too exhausted to speak or move. At some point Mordecai drifted off to sleep but Brick stayed up, sometimes looking over at the thin man that lay next to him; Brick hadn't actually seen Mordecai without his mask off before. He had to say (at least to himself) that mordecai was good looking, he still had his goggles on but Brick could see everything other than his eyes, mordecai's skin was tan and his hair looked soft even put up in his style.

Brick smiled to himself and let himself sleep as he had these final thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

Mordecai woke up in a dark cave. He struggled to get to his feet, exhausted yesterday’s events and cramped from the uncomfortable spot where he had been sleeping. But before he could check on Brick his attention was caught by some noises outside; it sounded like two voices fighting.

Mordecai grabbed his gun and headed out, the sun was just beginning to rise and once out of the cave mordecai saw a car the same build as his and Bricks, the voices that were fighting were close. Mordecai snuck up to the disembodied voices, unable to clearly make out who they belonged to.

As he got closer the voices suddenly stopped and then he felt the familiar pressure of a gun on the back of his head. He slowly raised his hands and dropped his gun onto the dusty ground, mordecai could tell the person behind him was smirking.

"Sup sunshine." Lilith said behind him before bursting out laughing.

Mordecai lowered his arms and turned round to see Lilith and Roland both laughing at his confused face.

"Assholes." Mordecai hissed as he snatched his gun off the ground and placed it back into it's holster.

"You should've seen your face." Lilith said between laughs, wiping her eyes comically.

Roland chuckled and then looked around seriously (always so serious Mordecai thought) and quirked an eyebrow at mordecai "where's Brick?" 

Just as roland asked, Brick came limping out of the cave his arm shielding the light from the now fully rising sun.   
Brick smiled and waved with some struggle at the other three vault hunters.

"Hey guys." He said awfully cheerful for someone who had just been gut-shotted and almost bled out onto mordecai's good clothes, Mordecai spat on the ground distastefully and then vaulted himself into the front passenger seat of the car. He placed his feet up on the dashboard of the car and leaned back comfortably. Brick grunted in disagreement of mordecai actions but other than that he didn't make any move to stop him from getting dirt and mud on Lilith's and Roland's car.

Pissed that he was just held at gunpoint by his 'teammates’ mordecai brooded all the way back to fyrestone and only spoke once to check if Brick was okay, Lilith smiled knowingly from the driver's seat.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk leave a comment if u like it? Might finish it


End file.
